Withering Rose
by xvampireknightfanx
Summary: Not a Mary Sue! What if Zero had a little sister at the age of 13? No, she will not be paired up with someone! Since the Shizuka incident, people close to her had their memories erased. This girl's name was Nikumi Kiryuu. Story has bigger summary.
1. Cross Academy

**Withering Rose **

Not a Mary Sue! What if Zero had a little sister at the age of 13? (No, she will not be paired up with someone!) Since, the Shizuka incident, people close to her had their memories erased. Forgotten by society, she wishes to find her only remaining hope, her older brother, Zero Kiryuu. This girl's name was Nikumi Kiryuu. Zeki, Aidori, Shima, Rukain, ichijoxsara, kanamexseiren, ichiruxmaria

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Mr. Kiryuu = dead

Mrs. Kiryuu = dead

Ichiru = betrayed

Zero = turned into a vampire

Nikumi = forgotten

"Nikumi!" Mai the orphanage owner yelled. "Where are you?" Mai yelled once again. "This is about the fifteenth time she escaped. " Nikumi Kiryuu, an average girl you would expect like any other girl, except she's an orphan. The reason why she always escapes from the orphanage is because as a young child she remembered the nightmare she had once. The nightmare wasn't a dream, it was reality. Her memory was faint due to the terror, but Nikumi does know this, she had two older brothers, Ichiru, the frail and ill boy and Zero. Nikumi was only eight years old and saw her older brothers as idols. She thought her brothers were really cool when they trained with Yagari–sensei. Nikumi would always think her brothers would be the best vampire hunters in the near future.

"I found you Nikumi. " Mai said. Nikumi stood there calm and collected, as her shoulder length hair turned with head as a poker face appeared on her face. Nikumi always had a plain and serious face on because she was unhappy at the orphanage. "It's to go back to the orphanage, Nikumi. " Mai spoke. "But my brothers could be anywhere! I have to find them!" Nikumi replied. "I know, but it's dangerous to go outside. " _You don't know the dangers of the beasts hiding in human form lurking……anywhere._ "There have to be out there somewhere, I just have to find them. " Nikumi stated. "Nikumi, you could get lost and even hurt. Everybody at the orphanage would get worried if you were gone. "Mai said. "Nobody at the orphanage would worry about me, they're scared of me. "Nikumi replied as she ran off.

"_Nobody would worry about me. Nobody would care. Everybody would just pity me. No one understands me! " _Nikumi lost her train of thought as she bumped into a man. " Oh, I'm sorry little girl. I didn't see you there; can I suck your blood? "The mysterious man's eyes turned glowing red and fangs started to appear. "No way, a Level E?" Nikumi said. She wasn't scared of the vampire, but she was scared that she didn't have enough training to defeat the Level E. _"What should I do?! "_ Nikumi thought. Then appeared from nowhere, came the orphanage owner, Mai. "Nikumi, didn't I tell you that going outside would be dangerous? You should listen to me for once. "Mai said as she drew out her sword. The ex-human's attention was then toward the retired vampire hunter. With one slash of the sword the vampire turned into ashes. "Mai-san, you're a vampire hunter? " Nikumi asked. "Sorry for not telling you even though you come from a family with a long range of vampire hunters." Mai said. "You knew all along? " Nikumi said. "It's a long story, but let's go back to the academy. And remember Nikumi, you're like a rose; don't get sadness to wither you away. "Mai explained.

"Nikumi, thank goodness, I thought this time you would really be gone for sure. "A boy named Yahiro said. Yahiro was the orphanage owner's son and also a close friend of Nikumi. "Hey, tried to escape again, Kiryuu? "A familiar voice asked. It was no other than Hana Kaidou. "Hana" A mature and tall looking girl said. These two girls, Hana Kaidou and Akane Ain were cousins that were walking home from the nearby private school. "Hey, you, I heard you had amnesia at age five and don't remember anything before five. " Hana said pointing to Yahiro. "Yeah, it's true. " Yahiro admitted. "To ask something like that stupid, I wonder if you really are fourteen. " Nikumi said. "What did you just say, Kiryuu?! " Hana said angrily. "There's no need to waste time on her. "A boy named Ru Souno said. "Ah, Shika, Touyo, you two finally made it. " Hana said. Senna Shika and Rio Touyo are always together and had a poker face on 24/7. Right behind them was a girl named Takumi Ichigo. "What's going on, guys? " Takumi asked. "I should be asking that question. " A girl named Kanami Ruran said. "Kanami–sama! "Both Ru and Hana said in chorus. "Let's go. " Kanami said.

Inside the orphanage, Nikumi watches as the sun sets into the dark sky. She stared at the letter that was left for her when she woke up after the Shizuka incident. At the bottom of the letter, there was a name, Kaien Cross. Then another letter fell out of the envelope. Nikumi read the letter and found something interesting. "Cross Academy, huh? "


	2. Meet Zero Onii sama

**Disclaimer: I don't own Vampire Knight**

Is it easier to read like this? **Please review!!!**

"Cross Academy, huh? "Nikumi said.

Nikumi silently slipped through the window and went outside. Outside, she looked at the address and started running. Nikumi didn't have a choice since her only transportation. It felt like forever, but Nikumi miraculously without getting hurt got to Cross Academy.

"So this is Cross Academy. It's bigger than I thought."Nikumi said.

Nikumi started walking backwards and ran forward that ended in a tremendous leap which jumped over the gate.

"I didn't do that in a while."Nikumi stated.

Nikumi started walking to a building and stopped in front of it. There was a sign in front of the building, but it was too dark to see.

"Hey, who are you and what are you doing here?" Yuuki asked. "Hey, you're not from this school, are you?" Yuuki said.

"No, but do you the name Kiryuu, Zero?" Nikumi asked.

"Yeah, why do you ask?" Yuuki asked.

"My name is Kiryuu, Nikumi." Nikumi answered.

"Eh?! Does that mean y-your……your Zero's cousin?!" Yuuki exclaimed.

"No! I'm his sister!" Nikumi corrected.

"Sister? That's weird; Zero never said anything about having a sister." Yuuki replied.

"Is that so?" Nikumi said.

At the Chairman's office……..

"Who's this?" Kaien pointed to Nikumi.

"She claims to be Zero's sister." Yuuki answered.

"I didn't claim I am Zero's sister." Nikumi corrected.

"Right" Yuuki said.

"Kiryuu-kun has sister! I didn't know that! I need to find him now!" Kaien exclaimed as ran out of the room.

"Chairman…" Yuuki said as the Chairman left. "What do I do? I don't know where Zero and the Chairman are. And if I go back to night patrolling how would her?" Yuuki said out loud.

"I'm right here. And you don't need to be stressed out. If you're so worried about me, then take me along with and everything's solved. Now let's go." Nikumi said.

"B-But" Yuuki stuttered.

"Let's go." Nikumi repeated. _"This person reminds me of Yahiro and the Chairman reminded me of Mai-san back at the orphanage. The only difference is they're different genders." Nikumi thought._

"Stand behind me." Yuuki warned.

"Why? There's nothing dangerous here." Nikumi said.

"Well, actually, the only reason I night patrol is because not only did the Chairman asked me, but because there is this night class and all of them are **vampires**. That's why I have to keep an eye out so the day class students wouldn't get hurt if any chance they come here which they're not a post to. I also have to keep watch for night class students if they're causing havoc or if they're skipping class." Yuuki explained.

"I see" Nikumi answered.

They kept walking in silence until Yuuki spotted something.

"Jeez. There's some day class students." Yuuki said.

Yuuki jumped from the building, on the tree and then on the ground. Nikumi was following right behind with ease.

"You guys, what are your names and classes? Wandering around at night is strictly prohibited. It's dangerous at night. Please return to your dorms quickly." Yuuki said.

"We just came to take some pictures of the night class students!" said one of the girls.

"Isn't it fine just to take a few? Ow..!" said the other girl.

"Are you okay? Can you walk?" asked the other girl.

"You're hurt? Blood is really bad… Return to your dorms quickly!" Yuuki said.

"What?" the girl said confused.

"It doesn't matter, just go quick--! Who is it?!" Yuuki exclaimed.

"That was close. As to be expected from the Chairman's daughter." Kain said.

"Kain, Akatsuki-senpai and Aidou, Hanabusa-senpai from the night class?!" the girl squealed.

"Oh, no way!" the other girl said.

"Ah… We smelled some blood, so we just came to see what had happened. You're so cruel, Yuuki-chan. We… really just wanted to come look. Ah. It smells so good." Aidou said.

"Oh no, what should we do?" the fan girl said.

"He said we smell nice!" the other girl said.

"Aidou-senpai, if you lay a finger on them, I'll…" Yuuki said as she was cut off.

"Did you fall? The good smell that I was talking about… is your own blood, Yuuki-chan." Aidou explained.

"S-Senpai…" Yuuki struggled.

Yuuki was in trouble and Nikumi didn't what to do.

"You're really tempting me. Really" Aidou said as he started to bite Yuuki's hand.

"A fang?! A vampire?!" the girls said.

"Senpai, stop it! A-Aidou-senpai!" Yuuki struggled.

"I still want more. May I drink from your neck?" Aidou asked.

"N-n-n-no, you c-can't! I won't let you!" Yuuki answered.

Nikumi was still frozen. _"A vampire! What should I do?! She's in trouble!" _Nikumi thought.

"Hanabu-"Akatsuki said as he was cut off.

"Drinking blood within school grounds is strictly prohibited." Zero stated.

"_Onii-sama!"_ Nikumi thought as a pair of hands grabbed her from behind.

"What?! You're the person from earlier." Nikumi said.

"I'm the Chairman of this school. My name is Cross, Kaien. While I was looking for Kiryuu-kun I found you two here and it seems that everything is alright. Now, let's go back inside." Kaien explained.

"But I just got to meet my Onii-sama!" Nikumi exclaimed.

"Shh! Not so loud or they'll hear us." The Chairman said.

"What?" Nikumi said putting her hand next to ear.

"I said to be quiet." The Chairman repeated.

"What?!" Nikumi asked.

"I SAID TO BE QUIET OR THEY'LL HEAR YOU!!!!!!!" the Chairman shouted.

"What are you guys shouting about?!" Zero asked.

"Ahh! He heard us!" exclaimed the Chairman.

"Onii-sama, I finally found you after these years." Nikumi said.

"Who….are you?" Zero asked.

I was going to make the story where Nikumi searches for Zero and when Zero leaves a room, Nikumi appear a second later with no sign of Zero. Do you think I should've done that or do you like this better? Please Review!!!!!!!!!!! I was going to have Nikumi's name be Nina, but then I realized I would be copying from Mamotte! Lollipop. So I used Nikumi instead.


	3. Peaceful World

**I'm so sorry for not updating in a long time for those who actually read my fanfic!**

"Who…are you?" Zero asked.

"What? I'm your little sister, Nikumi. Remember? It was four years ago since that incident." Nikumi answered.

"I don't have a sister. You must have mistaken me for someone else." Zero said.

"No, it's no mistake. My name is Kiryuu, Nikumi and I know what happened four years ago when that woman came." Nikumi explained.

"How do you know about this?" Zero asked.

"I told you already, I'm your sister! I don't know why you forgotten me, but its true!" Nikumi said.

"Zero, is that girl really your sister?" Yuuki asked.

"I don't know." Zero answered.

"Yuuki, I think it's time to head back to the dorms." The Chairman said.

"Alright" Yuuki replied.

"Nikumi-kun, come." The Chairman said.

"Nikumi, don't worry, maybe Zero just doesn't remember at the moment." Yuuki explained.

**On the next day**

"Everybody, please stand back!" Yuuki shouted.

"Aidou-senpai!" A random fan girl screamed.

"Everybody, please calm down!" Yuuki alarmed. "Huh? Nikumi! What are you doing here?" Yuuki asked.

"The Chairman said that Zero-Onii-sama has prefect duties here around this time." Nikumi answered.

"Nikumi, Zero sometimes skips prefect duties." Yuuki said.

"Eh?! No way! How could Zero-Onii-sama change this much in four years!?" Nikumi panicked.

"Is something wrong, Yuuki?" Kaname asked.

"Oh, it's nothing, Kaname-senpai." Yuuki answered.

"Who's this?" Kaname said eyeing Nikumi.

"This is Zero's little sister, Kiryuu, Nikumi." Yuuki answered.

"Kiryuu-san has a little sister!?" Shino exclaimed.

"Kiryuu-kun's sister?" Kaname repeated.

"Yeah, for the last four years she's been separated from her brother." Yuuki answered. "Hey, where did Nikumi go?"

"_I wonder where Zero-Onii-sama went." _Nikumi thought.

"Mai-san, it's been a long time." The Chairman said.

"_Huh? The Chairman knows Mai-san? She's probably going to take me back to the orphanage."_ Nikumi thought.

"So I understand that you're going to adopt Nikumi, aren't you?" asked Mai.

"Yes, she'll be better off here." Kaien answered.

"_The Chairman's planning to adopt me?"_ Nikumi thought.

"Nikumi"

"Huh? Onii-sama…"

"Nikumi, what're you doing here?" Zero asked.

"Ah, Kiryuu-kun, glad I caught up with you." Kaien said as he walked towards him.

"Who's this?" Zero asked.

"Oh, this is my cousin, Cross, Mai." Kaien answered.

"Mai-san, this is your cousin?" Nikumi said.

"Yeah, sorry about not telling you about Cross Academy, but I had my reasons…" Mai said as she was cut off.

"What's going on?" Zero interrupted.

"Nikumi is going to be adopted by me!" The Chairman excitedly exclaimed.

**A little while later…**

"So Mai-san is a vampire hunter and the orphanage keeper where Nikumi lived for the past four years?" Yuuki said.

"Exactly" Mai answered.

"Isn't this great! Now Nikumi will become part of our family!" Kaien cheered. "And Nikumi, I already enrolled you in a nearby middle school!"

"Middle school?" Nikumi repeated.

"Yeah, you start tomorrow." Kaien replied.

"T-Tomorrow? But why does Nikumi start so early?" Yuuki exclaimed.

"Nothing's too early for education!" Kaien stated.

"It's getting late, let's get some rest." Mai said.

**On the next morning**

Nikumi woke up the next morning and got ready for school. For her uniform, she wore a white-buttoned, long-sleeved shirt with a brown jacket over it. It also consists of a black tie and a brown skirt which was not too short and not too long. It was rather plain looking, but Nikumi didn't care. So when Nikumi was ready she went to school.

**At school…….**

"Everybody this is Kiryuu, Nikumi. Please be nice to her. Kiryuu-san, you sit next to Segawa-san over there." The teacher said.

"So let's start with math and solving inequalities… (Obviously you don't want to read about this so Time Skip!)

**After school…**

Even though Nikumi was taught at an orphanage she didn't think the day would be so long. When she reached Cross Academy, she saw another swarm of fangirls around the entrance of the Night Class. She decided to ignore them and keep walking until she saw a girl around her age out of nowhere and decided to go to her before it's too lat-BAM! Too late.

"Ow! What on earth happened?! " Aidou exclaimed as he was tripped.

Aidou turned around and saw a girl about thirteen. She had bandages around her eyes and was lying on the ground struggling to get up. Her hair was straight, waist length, and brown.

"Who are you? Why are you here?" Aidou asked.

"Oh, don't mind me. I was just visiting my sister." The girl replied.

"Shizuka!" Shino exclaimed.

"Onee-chan!" The girl said.

"I'm sorry, Aidou-senpai, Shizuka just got out of the hospital and isn't used to going around blind." Shino said.

"Okay, but why can't she stand up?" Aidou asked.

"That's because I need my wheel chair." Shizuka said.

The wheel chair was lying right behind her of where she fell. Shino lifted her sister on the wheel chair and that's when Yuuki finally came alongside with Zero.

"What's going on?" Yuuki asked.

"Nothing. Anyway, sorry about what happened, Aidou-san." Shizuka apologized.

"Shino-san, I didn't know you had a little sister." One of the girls said.

"Nikumi" Zero said as he spotted Nikumi.

"Eh? Nikumi? Segawa-san informed me that you were one of the new students at the school I go to. I was in an accident so I couldn't go to school for a while, but I'll be going back to school tomorrow. My name is Sekai, Shizuka." (I don't know if Shino is the girl's first or last name so you'll have to excuse me.)

"_Shizuka" _Nikumi thought. Nikumi was awfully familiar with that name, but with a different person.

"But… why are you here, Kiryuu-san?" Shizuka asked.

"My brother is a student here and my guardian is the Chairman of this school." Nikumi answered.

"Sekai, Shizuka" Aidou said.

"What is it?" Shizuka answered.

"How did you get into an accident?" Aidou bluntly asked.

"Believe it or not…. It was because of a vampire." Shizuka answered.

I chose the name Shizuka because it means peaceful and I chose Sekai as the last name because it means world. So all together her name means peaceful world.


End file.
